mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe
Fearful While I await the up coming game, I fear that withouy fatalities some fans might not like this game as much :S... I won't mind it but some other may. --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Fatalities As of a recent interview with Game Spot, it has been revealed that there (contrary to early speculation) will be fatalities for the MK characters, and DC villains, while the heroes will have brutalities. How do you actually execute fatalities in this game? I just can't figuire it out. I've mashed every button on my 360 controller forty times. Help, please. -- User:DrakemasterDrake who is who? if batman is sub-zero's counterpart,superman=rayden,kitana=catwoman,sonya=wonderwoman ,kano=deathstroke then what about the others? :I was under the impression that the counterparts were as follows: : :However, I'm curious as to whether there was any official word as to who the counterparts were. 01:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's an interview: http://www.craveonline.com/gaming/article/mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-ed-boon-interview-71211 Where Boon explicitly confirms Sub-Zero and Batman's connection, as well as the overarching premise of counterparts. . --DarkKnight 01:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I think I know where this comes from. During the run-up to MK vs DC, a series of videos were released, amongst them something I think was called "Ultimate Mash-Ups", which deliberately paired up MK characters with DC characters. In total, four videos were made. #Sub-Zero vs Batman and Raiden vs Superman #Sonya vs Catwoman and Scorpion vs The Flash #Jax vs Lex Luthor and Kano vs The Joker #Kitana vs Wonder Woman and Baraka vs Deathstroke Maybe this is what DarkKnight was on about. To be fair, you even see these characters fighting each other in the final story. I don't really have a real say, I just went along with it. CrashBash 01:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) This list you have made is different from the original information posted on the DC character's pages. There has not been anything official on this matter. You can make this list and it looks good, but I personally don't see Sonya as a counterpart of Catwoman. Catwoman is a violent criminal who will murder anyone who gets in her way of what she wants. Sonya protects the Earth from violent invasions from of MK realms. So I would pair her with Green Lantern. So, this can go either way. I just think it's irresponsible to post this information as fact when it's not. Phillybreezy 01:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Philly, I just explained to you - the videos. Please don't ignore me...if we're going to settle this, we have to listen to everyone's thoughts. I'm pretty certain it's from those videos that the confusion started. CrashBash 01:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I didn't ignore you. Were editing this at the same time, so I didn't see what you said about the videos until after I made my post. If that's the case, then that should be noted on the Wiki. If you ask 100 people to pair the characters up, you'll get 100 people who don't make the list the same way. I also stated that couterpart does not equal rival. I just think this whole tidbit should be left out of the wiki. Even you don't think the same as DarkKnight. You both made two different lists! :Phillybreezy 01:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Game had so much potential... It's such a shame that DC couldn't either A... suck it up and let Batman get hsi hands dirty. Or B... have a roster of DC characters who wouldn't mind killing. Ex. Replace Wonder Woman with Poison Ivy. After all, her plant powers could be really badass to use. Or Replace Flash (who shouldn't have even been in teh game) With Rorschach (Watchmen Series) I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 02:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I used to hold out hope for a sequel, but lately I've been thinking that it should cross over the opposite direction in terms of medium and be a comic book. That way, you would have a lot more freedom to include whatever characters you wanted without having to worry about who their exact counterpart was (Johnny Cage, Rain, Tanya), or about how their abilities would fit into a fighting game (Zatanna, Raven, Brainiac), or about whether they were too similar to another guy on the roster (Nightwing, Martian Manhunter, Black Adam). Orzhovcrusader 11:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Dark Khan...Too easy I have mkd and mka and mk vs dc Onaga (mkd) is relly hard to defeat blaze (mka) is sort of hard but dark khan is extreamly easy i have 3 rounds in my settings and won all of them flawless they should've made a harder boss anyone agree Emoink15 07:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) dark kahn.jpg|to this c.jpg|from this Teen Appropriate I was wondering if this is fine in content for a Teenager. 19:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC)